This invention relates to a tool elevation and bevel adjustment for a direct drive power tool, and more particularly to such an elevation and bevel adjustment for a direct drive table saw.
In a direct drive table saw, it is typically a requirement of the saw that the operator be readily able to raise and lower (i.e., elevate) the circular saw blade relative to the work surface of the work table so that the depth of cut or the thickness of the wood being cut may be varied. Additionally, it is often necessary to make bevel cuts (i.e., cuts other than cuts made when the blade is perpendicular with respect to the work table) with the plane of the saw blade positioned at a predetermined bevel angle with respect to the work table. These bevel cuts generally range between a perpendicular blade position (referred to as zero degrees) and a 45 degree bevel angle blade position with respect to the work table. In a direct drive table saw, the provision of both a blade elevation and a blade bevel adjustment has required that not only the blade, but also the motor to which the blade is affixed, must be moved or rotated to change the blade elevation and bevel.